La resurrección del clan Uchiha
by Oo-Naruko-oO
Summary: -¿Embarazado, eh? -Eso he dicho -Pero Sasuke es un hombre -Oh, creeme... lo sabe. NaruSasu


Antes de nada… **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto!** Pero que bien te conservas, que cutis, que 16 años más bien llevados, parece que los años no pasan por ti, y además literalmente. Llevas cumpliendo los mismos durante 3 años consecutivos (a ver si Kishimoto hace otro salto en el tiempo y te pone ya la mayoría de edad, que es difícil mirarte y no poder violarte, ya sabes por eso de que las fans iríamos a la cárcel por acoso sexual a un menor…) Por eso, este es mi regalo para él.

También quiero dedicarle este crack-one shot a **Chidori**, por sus divertidos y currados dibujos para esta historia. Podéis ver los enlaces en mi profile (merecen la pena xD)

Gracias!

* * *

**La resurrección del clan Uchiha.**

-Oh, vamos. No es para tanto –la voz de Kakashi contenía una nota de burla y desdén-. Creo que estás exagerando, Naruto.

-No, tú no lo puedes comprender porque no sabes lo que estoy teniendo que soportar –Naruto contrajo los labios contrariado ante la manifesta realidad-. No puedo aguantar más esta situación. Sasuke tiene que dejar de hacer eso o me voy a volver loco. ¡Me voy a volver completamente loco!

-Mah, a mí no me parece tan mal lo que hace –cruzó los brazos encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente-. Quiero decir, cuando decidisteis iros a vivir juntos ya sabías que tarde o temprano ocurriría algo así, ¿no? Es el único sueño que Sasuke no ha llegado a cumplir. Está en todo su derecho de intentar hacerlo realidad.

-Pero no de esta manera –gimoteó el rubio con un movimiento frenético de cabeza-. No es que yo sea un experto en el tema, pero estoy casi seguro de que para llegar a eso se necesitan como mínimo dos personas, una de ellas mujer… ¡Y nosotros somos hombres! No basta simplemente con desearlo. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?

-Creo que ese es el problema, Naruto –indicó pacientemente con una de sus miradas de flojera patentadas-. Él cree que es real.

-¡Pero cómo va a ser real! –replicó incrédulo-. Por dios, físicamente es imposible… ¡Imposible!

-Mah, cálmate –le palmeteó suavemente el hombro-. Seguro que encontraremos una solución. A ver… ¿Desde cuándo dices que está así?

-Dos semanas más o menos –refunfuñó-. Desde que Obaa-chan nos designó aquella misión.

Naruto inspiró hondamente preparado para contar su relato.

-Debíamos ir al país del Agua y conseguir un pergamino secreto que anteriormente habían robado a un grupo jounin de nuestra aldea. La ciudad estaba festejando la elección del nuevo kage, por lo que tuvimos que infiltrarnos en la celebración con una técnica de transformación. Ambos decidimos que lo mejor para pasar desapercibidos era ocultarnos como una pareja de recién casados. Discutimos sobre quién de los dos haría el papel de mujer, pero ya sabes que la paciencia no es una de las virtudes de Sasuke, así que decidió hacerlo él. Una vez ya transformado en mujer, se le ocurrió colocarse una de esas barrigas postizas de espuma que se les coloca a los maniquís de embarazadas…

Con las manos hizo varios movimientos circulares alrededor de su vientre, indicando el protuberante tamaño del mismo.

-Decía que eso le daría más realismo al personaje –agitó una mano en el aire desdeñosamente-. El caso es que logramos recuperar el pergamino sin ningún problema, pero desde entonces… Sasuke no se la quiere quitar. La lleva debajo de la ropa como si fuera una embarazada.

-Embarazada, ¿eh?

-Eso he dicho.

-¿Pero sigue transformado en mujer?

-No, no… en su estado natural.

-¿Con forma de hombre y… embarazado?

-Sí, sí, hombre y embarazado.

-¿Y sale a la calle con eso puesto?

-Por supuesto que sale, no hay ninja en el mundo que consiga quitárselo.

-¿Y la gente no dice nada?

-Nada –gimoteó al borde del llanto-. La gente no se atreve a pronunciar una sola palabra desde que le hizo el Tsukiyomi al vendedor de fruta porque según él, miraba con malos ojos a su bebé.

Una gran gota se deslizó por la sien de Kakashi.

-¿Y has intentado hablar con él del tema?

Naruto dejó de caminar de un lado a otro como lo había estado haciendo desde que comenzaron a hablar, para mirar a su sensei en silencio unos segundos.

-Bueno, intenté que se lo quitara…

_-Teme, estás ridículo con esa cosa._

_-¿Ridículo y sexy?_

_-No, sólo ridículo. Quítatelo._

-Pero no lo conseguí –agonizó-. Y ahora ni siquiera me deja acercarme a él. Dice que si ya no le encuentro atractivo, use mi mano –con la misma hizo un movimiento ascendente y descendente bastante explícito-. Llevo dos semanas durmiendo en el sofá, sin sexo y es como si me hubiera crecido la virginidad de nuevo.

-Mah, a tu edad es normal tener la libido fuera de control. Seguro que tenéis un montón de juguetes sexuales… úsalos –insinuó, pero Naruto no hizo por escucharlo.

-Y ahora le ha dado por decir que va a ser un niño, y se llamará Itachi como su hermano –suspiró con acritud-. Al principio pensaba que estaba bromeando, así que le seguí el juego y le propuse que lo llamáramos Minato como mi padre.

Alzó el rostro y con un dedo señaló un punto amoratado en su cuello que ni siquiera el Kyuubi había sido capaz de curar.

-¿Ves esta marca? –resaltó-. Pues aunque él lo niegue, el kunai no fue lanzado por accidente. Iba directo a la yugular.

-Bueno, habéis intentado mataros el uno al otro muchas veces. Se podría decir que ya se ha vuelto algo cotidiano en vosotros –indicó despreocupadamente-. La gente tiende a coger vicios, Naruto. Si el de Sasuke es llevar eso puesto, ¿qué problema hay?

-No, si yo no tengo ningún problema con eso –negó lentamente con la cabeza-. Pero me temo que esto se ha convertido en algo más grave que un vicio malsano.

_-Sasuke, no quiero discutir contigo a menos que eso te ponga, porque entonces podemos discutir mucho… ¿pero no crees que ese cojín está resultando ser una obsesión malsana? Acepté que quisieras dormir con él puesto, que trajeras aquella mecedora para embarazadas que evita los dolores de espalda, que compraras el saca leche y la crema anti-estrías, pero definitivamente no pienso asistir al curso de "Cómo un dobe-idiota puede ser padre primerizo sin morir en el intento por su pareja". Entre otras cosas, porque tú eres el que lo imparte, y llámame desconfiado, pero no puedo dejar de estar inquieto sabiendo que quieras realizarlo en el mundo Tsukiyomi, con todas esas cruces y katanas a mi alrededor. Me hace sospechar que si algo sale mal seré dolorosamente torturado... Detén todo esto o tendrás que escoger; la barriga o yo._

_-La barriga._

_-¿Qué? No lo dirás en serio, bastardo. Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza. Sasuke, sé realista, sólo es un maldito cojín. No estás embarazado, ni siquiera puedes quedarte embarazado. ¡Eres un hombre!_

_-Si esa es la opinión que tienes del niño, me haré cargo de que lo sepa al nacer. Morirás en cuanto aprenda a enfundar una katana._

-¡Me sacó a rastras de la casa! –bramó indignado-. Dijo que me fuera, que no me necesitaba, que él solo se bastaba para mantenerlo como buen padre soltero. ¡Y que el hijo no era mío!

Sus pensamientos y todo raciocinio dejó de tener sentido en cuanto la furia comenzó a masificarse en Naruto, que exaltado, comenzó de nuevo a caminar frenético por el campo de entrenamiento.

-¡¿Qué no es mío? –gritó indignado y con el rostro enfurecido-. ¡¿Y de quién iba a ser si no? ¡No hay nadie en la aldea lo suficientemente estúpido como para atreverse a colocarle los tobillos en las orejas sabiendo que al más mínimo error te va a incrustar un Chidori en el pecho! Eso, en el mejor de los casos…

Kakashi simplemente cabeceó afirmativamente corroborando sus últimas palabras.

-Por el amor de dios, simplemente es un cojín. Un cojín del demonio blando y enfermizo –prosiguió el rubio al borde de la locura-. ¡Hasta me hizo poner la mano sobre su barriga para que sintiera las patadas! Kakashi-sensei, yo no tengo nada en contra del algodón, ¡pero odio esa maldita almohada!

-Mah, tranquilízate –lo calmó-. Estás tenso.

-Estaba relajado hasta hace dos semanas –gruñó.

-Lo primero es intentar hacerle entrar en razón. Hacerle ver que su barriga no es real.

-Lo intenté –aseveró desesperado-, pero el bastardo siempre está cerca de algo afilado. ¿Ves esta herida? –dijo señalándose una ceja partida-. Le dije que me acompañara a ver a Obaa-chan, que necesitaba ayuda médica para su enajenación mental, y me tiró el mando a distancia a la cabeza. Con saña, eh, con saña. Dice que no piensa hacer ninguna misión mientras esté de baja por paternidad.

-Es bastante comprensible… -se mofó.

-El otro día me despertó de madrugada gritando como un poseso que quería fresas con nata. Tuve que vestirme y bajar al supermercado. Por suerte conseguí la nata, pero las fresas… las fresas… ¡Maldita sea, no estamos en época de fresas! ¿De dónde demonios quiere que las saque? Por su culpa ahora ni siquiera puedo ir al baño… –se miró la entrepierna y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. Tsunade-obaa-chan dice que me recuperaré en un par de semanas… ¡Pero me la ha tenido que escayolar!

Su maestro tosió varias veces en un intento de ocultar su regocijo, más por la cara de angustia de Naruto que por el terrible dolor que debía haberle producido eso.

-La cosa es más grave de lo que pensaba entonces… -afirmó el copyninja-, todo apunta a ser un embarazo psicológico.

-¿Embarazo psico qué? –cuestionó alzando sus finas cejas-. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Que todo está en la mente –señaló con un dedo su sien-. Verás, el embarazo psicológico normalmente lo sufren aquellas mujeres, y algunos perros, que por extrañas circunstancias no pueden tener hijos. Y su deseo de ser madre termina convirtiéndose en una obsesión. Anhelan tener descendencia de forma desesperada, podría decir que hasta obsesiva, tanto que su cuerpo comienza a manifestar cambios similares a los que suelen darse en un embarazo normal. Náuseas, antojos, subida de peso, incluso sensación de movimientos fetales.

-¿Insinúas que Sasuke sufre trastornos de mujer, o de perros? –interrumpió el rubio estupefacto por la reciente información.

Su maestro curvó felizmente su único ojo visible.

-No. Por extraño que te parezca… el embarazo psicológico también puede afectar a los hombres. Es raro, pero no imposible.

-¿Y esto no tiene cura? –preguntó alarmado-. Quiero decir, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando se dé cuenta de que del cojín no va a salir nada más que un posible peluche?

-Eso es lo más difícil de todo –prosiguió-. Cuando el embarazo no se lleva a cabo es muy probable que el paciente se sumerja en una gran depresión o incluso le cree un fuerte trauma. Y tú sabes lo propenso que es Sasuke a coger traumas –advirtió-. Lo recomendable en estos casos es que tratemos de comprender sus problemas y aconsejarle que adopte alguna terapia de grupo. Darle comprensión es algo crucial para que el paciente se recupere –se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo-. ¿Has probado a colocarte tú otro cojín de esos de embarazadas?

-¿Yo, para qué? –preguntó confuso.

-Comprensión, Naruto, comprensión. Tal vez si te ve a ti con otra igual, se dé cuenta de que no es real y decida quitársela por su propia voluntad.

Si había algo cierto sobre su sensei, aparte de que siempre llegaba tarde a todos los sitios y leía pornografía barata, era que sus consejos eran sabios, y Naruto nunca los desperdiciaba. Y definitivamente tenía que haber algo en su defensa, algo eficaz que lograra disuadir a Sasuke de su embarazo. Y comenzaba a quedarse sin ideas. Los problemas extremos requerían de soluciones extremas.

-¿De verdad crees que funcionará? –preguntó tan dubitativo como esperanzado.

Kakashi simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Mah, si no funciona míralo por el lado positivo… serás el padre de un precioso osito de felpa.

**Tres horas después…**

En el descansillo, frente a la puerta de su casa, Naruto se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y aderezar sus ropas. Se miró la barriga, ahora abultada por el gran cojín que escondía tras la ancha camiseta naranja, y suspiró.

Aquello batía su marca personal de estupideces.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Hablar con Sasuke, sin hacer uso de la violencia, se había convertido en algo imposible. Y ya ni siquiera con la violencia. Arrebatárselo por las buenas había quedado como opción descartada cuando el bastardo sacó a relucir la mugrienta armadura esquelética esa que le rodeaba constantemente. Como para acercarte… si el Susanoo estaba revestido en llamas. Un regalo de su hermano, decía que era. ¡Pues ya podía haberle regalado un poquito de sentido común!

Decidido introdujo la llave en la cerradura y rebasó la entrada.

No le sorprendió encontrarlo recostado sobre su silla para embarazadas viendo la televisión, rodeado de comida y con una gran bolsa de patatas entre su pecho y el abultado vientre. A este paso lo que le iba a crecer eran las calorías y el colesterol.

-Sasuke –lo llamó con decisión desde la entrada.

Sin embargo éste continuó comiendo con gula, como si su vida dependiera de ello sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Naruto gruñó y dio un paso adelante para que su protuberante abdomen fuera más visible.

-Yo también estoy embarazado.

Aquellos ardientes ojos negros se dispararon hacia su posición y lo examinaron a través de sus largas pestañas negras. De repente prestaba mucha atención. De arriba abajo, escudriñando el vientre, penetrante, inquisidor, como si fuera un escáner. Cuando se creyó satisfecho, alzó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron.

Pero no dijo nada.

Naruto esperó y esperó. Quizás alguna burla, algún que otro insulto, o posiblemente un kunai lanzado con tirria hacia su dirección, pero Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo con gesto serio e inescrutable.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –insistió el rubio ante su mutismo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se hicieron más inquietantes, más brillantes, más hermosos. Mirada que sólo se producía cuando tenía un kilo de tomates en mano, o soñaba que Itachi moría de forma lenta y dolorosa. Ninguna de las dos opciones era factible ya que su venganza había sido cumplida años atrás, y la despensa estaba llena de rojizo fruto, por lo que las alarmas en la cabeza de Naruto comenzaron a sonar a todo volumen. Cuando las comisuras de su perfecta boca se alzaron casi imperceptiblemente y un sonido que casi podía ser clasificado como una risa brotó de sus labios, Naruto no tuvo duda alguna.

Sasuke se estaba riendo, señal inequívoca de la llegada del holocausto o de haber tenido una brillante idea con altas probabilidades de rozar lo malvado.

-Bien –musitó finalmente Sasuke con cierto regocijo. Sus ojos brillaron con repentina ambición-. No esperaba que un idiota como tú lograra conseguir una hazaña así, pero en ese caso, la llamaremos Mikoto, como mi madre.

-¡ARGGGGGGGGG! ¡Maldito seas mil veces!

Con un violento movimiento el rubio se despojó de su cojín, y en un par de zancadas se colocó frente a Sasuke. Lo agarró con fuerza de un brazo, obligándolo a alzarse en dirección al dormitorio.

-Muy bien, bastardo –musitó enronquecido-. Si es un hijo lo que quieres, juro que lo tendrás.

**9 Meses después…**

Con cansancio abrió los ojos, y parpadeó varias veces intentando centrar su visión. Notó cómo un paño secaba cuidadosamente su frente perlada en sudor, y sonrió complacido.

-¿Dónde está? –musitó sin apenas fuerzas.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Sasuke –susurró el rubio tiernamente en su oído-. Ahora descansa, yo me ocuparé de todo.

-Dámelo.

Con cuidado Naruto posó sobre sus brazos un menudo cuerpo arropado con una manta azul. Era muy liviano y blandito, extremadamente blando como el algodón. Sólo se le veía la redonda cara, muy redonda y de un extraño color marrón oscuro. Los ojos parecían dos pequeños botones, al igual que su pequeña nariz en forma de triangulo. La boca sin embargo era rosada y dibujaba una eterna y artificial sonrisa de falsa alegría. Incluso casi podía asegurar que había sido cosida con hilo.

Inquieto, Sasuke retiró la manta y su respiración se cortó de golpe al contemplar absorto las dos redondas y peludas orejas sobresaliendo pronunciadamente de su cabeza.

El bebé era…

…un osito de felpa.

-¡Nooooooooooo! –Sasuke se incorporó sobre la cama con un violento movimiento, bañado en sudor. Y al instante se miró las manos constatando que entre ellas no había nada parecido a un peluche. Había sido un sueño, un cruel y macabro sueño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo, ttebayo? –musitó un adormilado Naruto a su lado.

Sasuke centró su inquisidora y roja mirada en él, y de forma arrebatada lo zarandeó de las solapas.

-¡Desgraciado, dame un hijo ahora mismo!

Un año y cientos de intentos después, entre ellos varios peluches y un maniquí de bebé que nadie sabía de dónde había salido, Sasuke consiguió por fin su ansiado deseo.

El pequeño Itachi-kun.

-¿Cómo dice que se va a llamar? –preguntó la enfermera que rellenaba los formularios de recién nacidos.

-Minato –susurró confidencialmente Naruto. De reojo observó a Sasuke, el que orgulloso mostraba su pequeño retoño a Kakashi y añadió-. Pero no se lo diga a él.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Aisss Naruto, escayolarte la entrepierna va a resultar poco cuando se entere Sasuke que le has puesto ese nombre al niño xD Después de todo lo que han pasado con esa barriga postiza, ya se merecían uno real.

Tengo que decir que es algo verídico el que los hombres puedan padecer embarazo psicológico al igual que las mujeres. Como dice el sabio de Kakashi, es raro, pero no imposible.

Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos sacado una sonrisa. Besos, Naruko.


End file.
